


Adapting Music

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Mikaela critiques Jazz's performance.





	Adapting Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Jazz crooned along with the radio, while Mikayla just watched him, amused more than anything.

"What'd'ya think? Do I have it, or what?" he finally asked her.

"Sounds nice, but there's a small problem with it." Mikayla came over and settled in his cupped hands. 

"Which is?"

"Big band died out a long time ago. Swing, and then the swing rock revival, died as well. So… maybe find something a bit more modern?"

"You vetoed jazz already."

"Jazz never dies, sweetie, but if you want to adapt your music to ours, you should go really mainstream," she told him, smiling.


End file.
